Boba Fett: Hunter's Stalker
by NS7
Summary: Boba Fett travels to Bespin to get rid of a serial killer for Lar-rah Groph, unaware the killer has been warned by the Lord of Lords, who silently continues his plot, all leading up to a conrontation you've been waiting for! Forth in series, special guest


Author's note: Yes, I do own them. Okay, not really. Leave me alone!!!!  
***************************************************************** A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
Star Wars: Boba Fett Episode IV Hunter's Stalker  
  
After finding the legendary Dagger of Sween, Boba Fett continues with his work as a freelance bounty hunter. However, the New Republic will soon need his help in stopping the Lord of Lords, or the tyrant will surely destroy the universe.  
  
First, Fett must meet with Lar-rah Groph, a treasure hunter from Bespin about a business opportunity. In her hometown, a serial killer called Easyedge is waging a campaign of terror as he mercilessly kills his victims, one after another.  
  
Boba Fett will soon face this murderer, unaware that the killer has been warned of Fett's arrival, and has been asked to deal with the hunter personally.  
  
************************************************************************ The Starlight Diner drifted in slow orbit around Ithor.  
  
Onboard the skyhook-turned-restaurant, Boba Fett sat in a booth opposite of Lar-rah Groph.  
  
Fett's jetpack sat next to him. It was too big to wear in the booth and Groph had asked Fett here. He dipped a gloved finger into the jawa ale in front of him, and a sensor in his glove told him it was absent of poison. He reached up and lowered a drinking straw from his helmet and sipped at the drink. Groph eyed this sarcastically and slowly forked her food into her mouth.  
  
"Would it kill you to be normal?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Perhaps." he said. "This galaxy is filled with enemies for me." He finished.  
  
Groph nodded, understanding.  
  
"Still, you could relax a tad." she offered.  
  
"I have." Fett said. A young Bothan woman came to the table and meekly asked them if they wanted anything else. Fett told her just the bill, and she scurried away.  
  
"You're incorrigible." Groph said. Fett said nothing.  
  
Groph sighed. "His name is Easyedge." She gave in. Boba Fett started to pay attention. "He's killed sixty-three people, though the authorities believe it to be much more. They just haven't found the bodies.  
  
"I got a message from my home town of Sky Jewel. It's thirty clicks from Cloud City, to the East. He killed a childhood friend of mine, Suna Corona. I looked around the holo-net, and there's a bounty for him, 125,000 credits. Kill him for me," she said. "And I'll double it."  
  
Fett stood up to leave and started to walk away.  
  
"What about the bill?" Groph asked him.  
  
"Your meeting." Fett shrugged. "You pay."  
  
Fett left and Groph just shook her head.  
************************************************************************ "I have finished my mission, my master.' Luam H'trad said to the Lord of Lords in the latter's private chamber. "Easyedge has been alerted to Fett's pending arrival. He will dispose of the hunter for us."  
  
The Lord of Lords shifted about in his throne. "We cannot be sure he will be able to kill a killer. Go, Luam. Prepare the Sithoids. Their training must continue. And when you arrive, unleash Redav, Suonnaryt, Edaj, Cerej and Asov. Their help will soon be needed in stopping the Jedi."  
  
************************************************************************ Leia Organa-Solo sat at her dinning table in her estate on Coruscant, eating her dinner. Her guards were outside. She asked for privacy when she ate. Her husband, Han, was out visiting the children and their uncle, Luke. They were quickly becoming Jedis.  
  
A chime sounded and she pressed a button to her left. A small screen rose from the table and activated.  
  
"Chief of State," a protocol droid said on the screen. "A Mister Fett is hailing you."  
  
Leia took a sip of her wine. "Patch him in," she requested.  
  
The protocol droids image was quickly replaced by that of Fett.  
  
"You called." He said, more of a fact than a question.  
  
"Yes." Leia said. "We have had new developments in the case against the Lord of Lords. His agents have stolen two plans from our archives. We need you to get them back and to capture the Lord of Lords himself."  
  
"This will cost you." Fett said.  
  
"I am aware," Organa-Solo said. "Of your astronomical prices. We will offer you 10 million credits if you remain on retainer for us until the crisis with this rogue is over. You will also be given bonuses for every." she paused. "Mission. Also, you will be granted access to every New Republic planet and system, no questions asked and no 'unwanted procedures'."  
  
"You mean a free pass to where ever I need to go."  
  
"Correct, and we'll provide funding for your hunts for ten standard years, as long as they do not concern innocents or governmental figures."  
  
Fett thought this over. This was a great deal. He would be financially secure for years, and he wouldn't have to waste any money on his hunts. But this last catch.  
  
"Basically, only hunts you approve of." He commented.  
  
Organa-Solo knew what he meant, and sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Then make it twenty years, and freedom from persecution of any kind. I do not appreciate it when the Republic interferes with my business." He negotiated.  
  
"Done." Organa-Solo said. "So we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes, but not immediately. There is something I must deal with first. I will contact you in a week to begin. Fett out." He said abruptly, and he disconnected.  
  
Organa-Solo lowered the screen back into the table. Fett was hard to please, but they needed his help. They couldn't send Jedi after the Lord of Lords. Not after the massacres before. They had only three Jedis ever able to find him, and none returned. Others had either disappeared on the trail or been flat-out killed.  
  
Fett was a skilled hunter. He would succeed where others had failed. After all, Fett was all about the hunt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slave IV approached Bespin at sublight speeds. Groph had sent him more information of Easyedge through a relay on the holo-net. He had received it after he had left the diner.  
  
Groph's friend had been found with her limbs cut off of her body.  
  
It was just one of a series of grizzly murders related to the killer. Fett had noticed all of the victims were somehow related to the government of Sky Jewel.  
  
An activist. Fett thought that had to be it. Someone ready to kill for his or her cause.  
  
"Mister Fett." the Baron Administers aide called out through the comvid. "Mister Huss will talk to you now."  
  
The face of a middle-aged man appeared on the screen. He had a breathing apparatus on, and red hair. The man looked to be in some pain.  
  
"Greetings, Boba Fett. How may I -(wheeze)- assist you?" the man said in a weak voice.  
  
"I have been hired to find your killer, Mister Administer. I request information and docking clearance."  
  
The man smiled. "Excellent." He said. "It is high time we received help in this matter. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about him." Fett demanded.  
  
"I think he was human. He walked like one." Huss began. He made his almost periodic wheezing noise and continued. "He wears a purple flight suit with brown mesh and a helmet, like that old bounty hunter Boussh. He also had some strange jetpack."  
  
"I heard you are one of three to survive an attack by Easyedge. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I had retired to my chambers -(wheeze)- for the. night. I had sent all the guards out into the hallways, and he crashed through the skylight.  
  
"He chased me around the room and cut me across the -(wheeze)- room. He threw knives at me and I managed to get a hold of one."  
  
"What happened?" Fett asked, wishing for the man to hurry in his story. He was pressed for time.  
  
"I chopped of one of his hands, the right one. He left and that's when the guards arrived. They cleaned up the blood from the killer and mine, then I got this." He said, motioning his apparatus. "It is a terrible life," he said pitifully.  
  
Fett didn't care about this man's health. "Who are the other two survivors?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm." Huss thought. "Toyran Gales and -(wheeze)- and," he tried to remember. "And Bruce Drolog, that's right." He offered.  
  
"Thank you for your time." Fett said out of etiquette. He reached over to deactivate the vidlink, when the Baron Administer said;  
  
"Thank me by killing him, Fett." Fett said nothing as he turned off the link.  
  
************************************************************************ The Slave IV landed towards the East. Huss had allowed him access there, and unfortunately, Fett's first lead was on the other side of Sky Jewel.  
  
The hangar the landing platform entered into was a ghostly image of what a hangar should be. There were few ships and they were all covered in dust and cobwebs. It appeared no one cared enough to send a maintenance droid down to clean.  
  
There was an old Cloud Car and a Z-95 Headhunter. There were also a few small freighters, but nothing else of great importance. Fett walked slowly in between the ships, making his way to the exit. His gut instincts were going ballistic. There was definitely something wrong here.  
  
There was a noise above him and Fett looked up at a freighter. Nothing.  
  
He looked back down and returned to his task of leaving the large hangar. Then he heard another noise. This one sounded like air being cut. As if something was being thrown. But there was something odd to the sound, it was as if there more than one item making the noise. Fett turned and saw four small knives flying at him and he reflexively threw up his arm to deflect the blades with his left arm gauntlet. The blades bounced off and hit the floor.  
  
Fett fired in the general direction of where the blades came from and he heard rustling in response. He ran towards the same direction, looking around for whoever had attacked him, though he had every idea whom it was.  
  
Fett ducked as a second volley of knives whizzed past his head. He stood up and looked to his right and caught his first glimpse of the killer, Easyedge. He was exactly like Huss had described him, only now had a large, crescent shaped claw on his right arm to replace the one Huss had cut off. The top blade was obviously larger and jagged than the lower, and there were many small holes in between them.  
  
Fett raised his blaster rifle and fired at the killer who jumped from where he was standing to avoid the shots. The killer landed in a roll and stood up to throw yet another group of blades at Fett. This time the hunter ducked the blades and fired at Easyedge from his new position. Easyedge ran behind the Headhunter that was docked and Fett quickly followed. He dove around the corner of the ships nose and heard a blast of some sort. He looked up to see a vibro-axe spinning at towards him. It flew into the ships hull beside him and severed the tip of the ships nose. Fett looked at Easyedge, who had gotten to a catwalk towards the side of the hangar.  
  
Fett stared in anger as the killer ducked into a doorway. Fett activated his own jetpack and followed through the door, into a control room. When Easyedge was nowhere to be found, Fett turned his helmet to infrared. The only source of heat was coming from the bottom of a corner, so Fett deactivated the sensors to have a better look. It was a vent, one without a cover. It was too big for Fett to enter with his jetpack. Easyedge's own must have been a lot smaller.  
  
Fett got to his hands and knees to look into the vent duct, but there was nothing of interest. It appeared that the serial killer had escaped him. Fett realized he would face his fellow masked man again.  
  
And that the killer knew he was here for him.  
  
*********************************************************************** Boba Fett walked to the apartment door in the long hallway. The civilians that resided there all gave him horrified looks and quickly retreated, either into their own homes or other rooms.  
  
Fett reached his destination and pressed the button to the side to call the resident.  
  
The voice he received was elderly and feminine, yet also shaky and wet. As if the woman had been crying.  
  
"Hello? Who is it?"  
  
"La-dee Corona, I am here to speak with you about your daughter." Fett answered.  
  
There was a noise on the other side of the speaker and the woman replied with quick and intense anger. "Go away! I'm through talking to you holo- news reporters!"  
  
Fett waited a moment for the woman to calm down, and then he pressed the door chime again.  
  
"Are you still there?" the woman asked, this time sounding more frustrated and desperate than annoyed.  
  
"Lar-rah Groph sent me." He said this time.  
  
After a moment, there was a pinging noise to signify that the door was now open. He walked through it as it automatically opened and rounded a corner, only to stand face-to-helmeted-face with an elderly human woman with white hair.  
  
She gasped as she instantly recognized who he was.  
  
"B-B-B-" she started to stammer his name.  
  
"Do not fear, La-dee Corona. I have been hired to find your daughter's killer and take his life in vengeance for his deeds." Fett said, almost kindly in order to put the woman at ease.  
  
Corona looked at Fett, as if trying to determine if he was real.  
  
"Thank the Maker," she said at last, visibly relaxed.  
  
************************************************************************ Boba Fett stood in the woman's apartments living room as they spoke.  
  
"Suna was such a darling. Always at the orphanage, caring for those youngsters." She said. This struck Fett as odd. Why would anyone kill a woman for working at an orphanage?  
  
"Did she have any hobbies?" Fett asked the woman. "Anything she was interested besides the orphanage?"  
  
"Well," the woman started. "She did concern herself with some politician. He was trying to get elected for Baron Administer, but then she was killed." She sobbed.  
  
This caught Fett's attention. "Who was she helping?" he asked.  
  
"Jervaii Deninam. He was running against Huss and Scal for the upcoming election." She answered.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he left.  
  
************************************************************************ The denizens of Sky Jewel shied away from Fett where ever he went, and this suited him just fine.  
  
He sat in the local tavern. Bars and cantinas were some of his favorite places to go to think, outside the Slave IV.  
  
Everyone there would know who he was, and thus, when he entered, the bands or whatever music was being played stopped and people shut up.  
  
The bar he was at was at the top floor. Outside there was no ceiling; it was just like a regular town on any planets surface. The city had regulators in place in order to stop powerful winds from blowing people away.  
  
He sat in a booth in the corner, his jetpack beside him. It was too big to wear while in the seat.  
  
Easyedge might have something to do with Scal's election campaign, or then again, anyone's.  
  
The killer seemed to go after people somehow involved, and he never failed.  
  
A Bith walked slowly up to Fett's table.  
  
Fett disregarded the alien, feeling that there was no immediate threat.  
  
"Rumor has it you're looking for Easyedge, sir. I know a little about him." The alien said in a heavily accented basic.  
  
Fett decided to find out what the alien knew, so he slowly looked at the bar patron.  
  
"Well?" he said at last.  
  
The Bith looked at the seat opposite Fett, then back at Fett. The bounty hunter pointed, answering his unasked question.  
  
The Bith sat down. "You see, he killed my brother. He worked for Scal. I saw it. The murder." the Bith stated.  
  
There was only one good thing about these types of recollection; they were accurate. They were long, but accurate.  
  
"My brother, Jarrone was killed in front of me. He worked for Scal as a marketing director. I started to look for the bastard myself, but I couldn't find him. Naturally.  
  
"Easyedge is known to never leave a victim alive, but after he went after Huss, he lost his edge. That's why he's called that, Easyedge. It's so easy for him to kill."  
  
Fett looked at the Bith and regarded what he said. Huss had cut off his hand. Which would explain why he wouldn't be up to killing all of the time. But if he was involved with politics, what was his angle? If Easyedge had something to do with the elections, why kill people on all sides, instead of just those on your enemies? As a cover up, of course.  
  
Fett would have to look at the evidence the local authorities had gathered, but first he wanted to visit one of the survivors.  
  
Fett nodded at the Bith, signaling him to leave, then tossed him a credit coin for ten credits.  
  
Fett sat there and thought. What was Easyedge's angle? Did he want someone to be elected, did someone hire him? Maybe Scal hired him, but their business relationship didn't work out.  
  
Fett sighed.  
  
There was a scream outside.  
  
Fett bolted up instantly and ran to the door, blaster in hand.  
  
He looked forward and saw there was a crowd gathering to his left in his HUD.  
  
He ran as fast as he could and the crowd instantly parted for him. In the center was a large and obese woman.  
  
A boy sat beside her and kept calling the woman. "Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Fett quickly examined the woman. She had a vertical slash going up her sternum. She was definitely dead. Fett noticed something else, as well. It was Huss' secretary that he had talked to earlier.  
  
Fett looked to a man and asked; "Which way did he go?" Someone pointed and Fett stood up. The little boy looked at him and Fett remembered how he had felt when his father was killed right in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, kid." He said. "I'll get him."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Lord of Lords walked along a narrow path above hundreds of black silhouettes beneath him. The path had no railings or other sort of protection from falling, and if there had been a wind in the large chamber, he surely would have fallen to his death.  
  
On the other side of the path, Luam H'trad started towards his master.  
  
"I have news, master. The bounty hunter is in Sky Jewel."  
  
The Lord of Lords paused in his survey of the Sithoids beneath him.  
  
"The others. Have they left for their missions?" the Lord of Lords asked.  
  
"Yes, master." Luam said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Good," his master replied. "Stay here, Luam. Protect the Sithoids should anyone interfere with our plans."  
  
"Of course, my master."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett ran through the alleyways of the floating city, frantically searching for the killer.  
  
There were waste containers and pipes every which way. Smoke poured out of a grate.  
  
There was a click from above him. Fett didn't even wait to look up. He dove forward. Once again, such reflexes saved his life.  
  
Another large vibro-axe landed into the ground behind him.  
  
Fett looked up at his attacker.  
  
Easyedge was up above on a buildings roof. He pulled a long sword out of his jetpack and jumped down three stories from his rooftop perch.  
  
Fett jumped back and the sword landed in front of him.  
  
As the blade hit the ground, Fett kicked out and caught the base of Easyedge's helmet.  
  
The killer stumbled back and raised his claw as he dropped his sword to the ground. Out of all of the tiny holes on the claw, small spikes appeared.  
  
Fett easily realized what was about to happen and he ran to the left.  
  
The spikes flew out of the holes making pinging noises as they hit the walls and floor of Sky Jewels top floor.  
  
Fett grunted as one spike hit him underneath his shoulder plate and one hit his blaster rifle.  
  
Fett grabbed the spike in his arm and threw it to the ground when he noticed Easyedge was reaching for his claw with his left hand.  
  
Thinking about some of his own tricks, Fett knew he had to move fast. He dropped his blaster and dove forward in a blind leap. Behind him, all of the spikes exploded into small bursts of fire.  
  
Fett got to his feet. Easyedge pulled out a concealed knife from the back of his claw with a spiked finger guard. The killer swung at Fett and the spikes scratched the bounty hunter's helmet.  
  
Fett stumbled back, the hunched over, dazed. The killer swung his arms down and smashed them into Fett's back. The bounty hunter hit the ground hard and Easyedge picked up his sword and prepared to impale Fett to the ground.  
  
The long blade came down and Fett rolled to his right just in time. He activated his wrist cable and it wrapped around Easyedge's throat. The killer used his claw to cut the steel wire and kicked out so his heel caught Fett's helmet.  
  
The bounty hunter rolled with it to avoid injury. As he rolled, he pulled a blaster pistol out of his right hip pouch.  
  
As Fett stood up, Easyedge lunged at him with the sword ready to cut Fett in half. Fett aimed the pistol at Easyedge, but the killer activated his jetpack in mid-air and flew backwards. Fett's shot missed.  
  
Fett continued to fire as the killer flew backwards and away, disappearing behind the roof of the building he had jumped from. Fett stop firing as he realized Easyedge wasn't coming back to finish the fight.  
  
Fett grunted as he grabbed his left arm to help stop the bleeding. Easyedge had the advantage out in the street. He knew where he could hide and where Fett could go. If he could find out who Easyedge was, the bounty hunter could surprise him at home.  
  
Fett cursed and walked back to the tavern to get his jetpack.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Word of Fett's battle with Easyedge traveled along the city faster than the news of his arrival, so when Boba Fett walked into the local hospital, no one asked why he was there.  
  
Nor did they try to stop him.  
  
The receptionist quickly told hi where he could find Toyran Gales, one of the other survivors of Easyedge's attacks.  
  
Now Fett stood by the bothan woman as she lay in her bed, recounting what had happened to her.  
  
"The devil came out of nowhere," she said. "He just appeared when I was on my way to the local general retailer. Level 19, section Zed."  
  
"What is you r occupation?" Fett asked.  
  
The bothan looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I'm a marketing engineer. I'm in charge for the advertising of the new casino, Sky Blast Diamond." She answered.  
  
"Are you involved with politics?" Fett asked.  
  
Once again, he got a confused look. "I'm not from here. I'm just here for business. I was scheduled to go back home in three standard months."  
  
This was important. "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Like I said, he came out of nowhere. He chased me into a street and cut my leg, then he stopped."  
  
"What do you mean, 'stopped'?"  
  
"He stopped." The woman repeated. He quick trying to kill me and just left. He could have killed me right there, but he let me live. Same way with that Bruce Drolog. Let him live, just like he did me." She finished.  
  
"Do you know what Drolog does?" Fett asked, putting things together in his mind.  
  
"Actually, I do." she said, almost proud. "I saw it on the holo-news when I was in here. He's from Coruscant. He's some type of health inspector for diners and cantinas."  
  
Fett thought for a moment. "Do you know who Scal, Huss or Deninam are?"  
  
"Never heard of them," she said.  
  
"That will be all." Fett said as he left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fett made his way threw the corridors of the local police station looking for the evidence storage room.  
  
An officer followed behind him quickly. When they arrived at the destination, the officer opened the door with his rank cylinder and left, not wanting to be by the bounty hunter anymore than he had to.  
  
Fett walked in with the data pad the officer had given him that had the list of evidence gathered for the investigation.  
  
He checked the various cubbyholes and storage bins for the container that had Easyedge's hand that had been cut off. Yet he couldn't find the box. Fett checked the list again and looked again for the hand's container.  
  
Again, nothing. Someone must have stolen it. Which meant that Easyedge was really someone who had access to the room. Fett searched through the data until he found the list of people whop had entered this room.  
  
Huss had cut off Easyedge's right hand. If Fett could find someone on the evidence list whop matched up with the hospitals recent patient list visiting for hand-related purposes, he would have his killer!  
  
Fett left the room and walked back the way he came. As he walked out the door, the officer from before watched him leave.  
  
"I'm taking this with me." Fett said before the officer could resist.  
  
The officer didn't care what his supervisors said. Better to face their anger than Boba Fett's.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett sat in the Slave IV's pilot chair comparing the list of people on the evidence list and the hospitals most recent patient list. It didn't match up. A few names were on both lists, but none for hand related purposes.  
  
One name caught Fett's eye.  
  
Now it all made sense. Fett put the data pads down and left the Slave IV.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Baron Administer Huss walked through the doors of his miniature estate. He closed the door behind him, exhausted from a hard days work. As he walked into his room, he was met by a fist.  
  
The man stumble back, his apparatus squealing under the pressure. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
  
Boba Fett solemnly walked into the light.  
  
"Greetings, Easyedge." He said, blaster raised.  
  
Huss looked at Fett, then removed the apparatus.  
  
He breathed fine.  
  
"So you know."  
  
Fett took a step forward.  
  
"It all makes sense now. You had to keep a few people alive so that authorities wouldn't notice that you were the only one to live an attack. You let Gales and Drolog live to avoid suspicion.  
  
"Same reason you killed people of your own staff. You visited the cadaver lab at the hospital to get the hand. Then you gave it to the police and claimed it was Easyedge's."  
  
Huss smiled. "If you knew that, why are you telling me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want to know why you did it. And how you knew I was arriving before I contacted you."  
  
Huss was confused. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Fett took another step closer as he explained.  
  
"You were waiting for my arrival. There would be no way a Baron Administer could be so free with his schedule that he can drop everything and talk to a bounty hunter, what with the coming election and a murderer in town. Besides, you would have been out killing at the time."  
  
Huss started to laugh. "Very good, Fett. Too bad you have to kill me to prove it." Huss said. He revealed a wicked looking dagger from under his robes and threw it at the bounty hunter. Fett fell backwards to avoid it and Huss ran threw a door. Fett got up and followed but the door slammed shut in front of him.  
  
He activated the cutting torch on his wrist gauntlet and started to cut through the door.  
  
As the door was completely severed, Fett looked into a new room. The floor was covered with blades and knives of all sorts sticking out and pointing up at the sky.  
  
It was a playground.  
  
Fett leveled his blaster as the lights went out. His helmet automatically compensated and Fett could see just as well as usual.  
  
He took a careful step inside and a second set of doors closed behind him, blocking the way he came.  
  
Clever, Fett thought.  
  
He walked further into the room, scanning for movement.  
  
A sound came from his left. Fett twirled in time to see Easyedge's, in full attire, claw come slashing down and cut off his cape.  
  
The bounty hunter backhanded the killer with his free left hand.  
  
Easyedge spun around and nearly fell on a knife.  
  
The killer quickly stood back up, seemingly unfazed.  
  
"Time to play, hunter!" he yelled and side-kicked Fett in the helmet. Fett stumbled back and a shard of metal cut into his left shin.  
  
Fett cleared his head and responded by kicking Easyedge in the gut with his steel-toed boots and followed that up with a combination pistol-whip- uppercut.  
  
Easyedge fell back but bent forward in order to keep his balance. The killer struck out and caught Fett with a left hook, and as Fett recoiled Easyedge grabbed the handle of a long and jagged sword from the ground.  
  
With one hand he raised the sword high and it swung down on Fett. The bounty hunter dove forward and the sword came crashing down behind him. He unhooked his jetpack as he stood back up. The place was too small for such a cumbersome appliance. He would have better maneuverability without it, and the jetpack landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Easyedge cut horizontally but Fett somersaulted backwards and grabbed two bladed weapons. They were blue crystal edges that looked like ancient fans with a handle bar. Fett remembered hearing Prince Xizor once used such weapons.  
  
Fett turned and blocked a slash with the blue weapon in his right hand and struck out with a thrust of his left blade. Easyedge shifted his right arm so the claw deflected the blow and he twisted around so the blade was pushed away.  
  
Now free, the claw dove at Fett's abdomen. Fett swung the right blade into it, knocking it off-course. The killer responded by slashing violently. Fett ducked the blow and countered it with an upward slash with his right blade.  
  
The blow pushed Easyedge's left arm away and left his torso wide open.  
  
Fett arced his left arm so the blade cut him across the chest. Blood seeped out of the wound and Easyedge stumbled back in disbelief. He didn't see the next attack coming.  
  
Fett shoved the right blade deep into Easyedge's chest, pushing him back as blood flowed freely from the blade now stuck in his chest. The killer fell backwards and a sword in the ground stabbed him through the back.  
  
Fett let his arms drop as he watched the body slide slowly down the sword until it stopped on the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett walked into Huss's former communications room and activated the old files on the computer.  
  
He strolled through the list of received messages, and a few of them had a very interesting name.  
  
Luam H'trad.  
  
Fett looked at each one and realized H'trad had warned Huss.  
  
So the Lord of Lords still wanted him dead. Fett would just have to pay a visit to the world the messages were coming from. He exited out and looked for the source of the calls.  
  
He finally found it attached to the last message received from Luam.  
  
The planet Kamino.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, Boba Fett has defeated Easyedge. Was there any doubt? O f course not. But in the next installment, there will be too much for even Boba Fett to handle on his own as he returns to his home planet of Kamino to face Luam H'trad! Here's a scene!  
  
The lightsaber slashed across in front of him and Fett felt his armor warm due to the energy blades proximity.  
  
He grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed the metal back into Luam's face. The devilish henchman smiled as he spit blood from his lips.  
  
Fett felt a grip on his neck but ignored it, knowing it was a Sith attack. He reached forward and clobbered Luam with a hard right fist and the grasp on his neck released.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pretty exciting, huh? Boba Fett faces off with Luam H'trad for the first time and the identity of the Sith clones are revealed, and also, it's the first appearance of the Sithoid army and Horoma Fisto, a major player in the series' future. Next time on Star Wars: Boba Fett; Homecoming War! 


End file.
